


Ask her for me.

by Lazy_Adventurer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Camping, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm just not typing out all their names, Insecurity, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Love Confessions, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), mentions of adam, the whole gang is there really - Freeform, they're not that important to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Adventurer/pseuds/Lazy_Adventurer
Summary: Ilia shows up after what's happened in Atlas to make sure Blake is still alive. While there, Ilia finds out what has been going on since she last saw Blake and learns about what is going on between Blake and Yang. Ilia convinces Blake, in her own way, to confess her feelings to Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 138





	1. Conversations With Ilia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it's been a minute since I last watched a full RWBY episode, so forgive me if I get some facts wrong. I just miss Ilia and really wanted to see her and Blake talking about Blakes feelings for Yang. This was only meant to be one chapter but it got out of hand lol. The second chapter is almost done, so don't worry, you won't be waiting long for it. I just wanted to get something up sooner rather than later.

Blake sighs as she watches Yang setting up her blankets by the campfire. She wants to go sit with her, but she needs to talk to Ilia now that she’s shown up. Blake and the others had been on the run for a few weeks now after what happened in Atlas and Ilia was the first person they had seen in a while. As much as they wanted to jump right back into the fight to help, they had decided to lay low until they could come up with a plan that could actually work, so Ilia showing up was a surprise.

The whole of Remnant had some idea of what had happened in Atlas, so this meant Blake's parents knew. They had wanted to come and find her themselves, to make sure she was ok, but Ilia convinced them to let her go instead. She knew they were busy with the new White Fang and told them that Blake could handle herself, but promised to return as soon as she had any news about Blake. And so, only a few weeks after Atlas, Ilia had now landed in her lap.

Well, landed was a nicer way of putting it then what actually happened, Blake thought. The team had taken to the woods as Ruby insisted that after her travels with team JRN, they knew their way around the woods of Remnant better than anyone. However, staying in the woods meant they were all extra cautious of grim attacks, especially now that they were all in such a bad mental space after everything that’s happened. Ren’s semblance was handy but he couldn’t keep it up all the time and no one expected that of him.

So that night, just after they had finished setting up camp, Penny spotted something moving in the shadows. Everyone armed themselves, ready for a fight when a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. Everyone reacted on instinct within a second and shots were fired everywhere. 

Ilia would have been dead if she weren’t so quick and Blake hadn’t spotted her just before everyone went to shoot again. Thank gods Blake can see so well in the dark. After screaming at everyone to stop, she called Ilia out of the shadows, who seemed very annoyed at what had just happened. Blake told her she only had herself to blame for stalking them and not making her presence known sooner. Ilia protested that she had only just found them and was about to make herself known when Penny had overreacted. This started a back and forth between the two before Yang finally stood between them and told them to stop bickering. Blake simply rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. Ilia did something similar, but Blake noticed the blush on her cheeks.

After they finally settled down and introduced Ilia to Penny, Ilia explained what brought her to them. They talked for hours, telling her what had happened after they had last seen her at the train station, knowing that she would bring all this information back to Ghira when she left. Ilai was impressed by everything they had done, but Blake noticed the way Ilia looked at her when she told her what happened to Adam. Blake didn’t go into detail, simply saying that she and Yang had killed him after he attacked them. 

Eventually, everyone got tired and began going to bed. Blake told Ilia she was welcome to spend the night with them, but that Black herself was going to be up for a bit on the first watch of the night if she wanted to talk in private for a bit. Ilia nodded as Blake walked away from the light of the campfire, to a nearby log. Ilia followed her silently and sat and Blake found herself watching Yang get ready for bed.

“So…” Ilia looks over at Blake, who pretends she wasn’t just staring at Yang.

“So?” Blake asks.

“He’s really dead?”

“Yeah. He is.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Blake stares at the ground, silently pondering the question. “I don’t know honestly. I mean I feel kind of relieved that he can’t hurt anyone anymore. But I also feel guilty. Killing someone isn’t something I can take lightly.”

“Yeah, I get that. I remember when I went to kill your family. I didn’t want to do it, even though I believed it was the right choice. But I made the right choice in the end. And you did too.”

“I don’t know if that’s true yet, but thank you Ilia.” Blake sniffs and rubs her eyes.

They sit like this for a bit. Blake trying not to cry and Ilia shuffling awkwardly beside her. 

Eventually, Ilia reaches over and pats Blake’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. Blake looks up at her and can’t help but giggle a little at her attempt at being comforting.

“Hey! Don’t laugh, I’m trying to help!” Ilia crosses her arms in defence.

“Sorry! Sorry, I appreciate it.” Blake smiles at her and pulls her in for a hug. Ilia resists for a second before giving in and hugging her back.

They pull away from each other and Ilia looks up at the stars through the trees. Blake looks back at the campfire and sees that Yang is now in bed sleeping. Ilia coughs and Blake snaps her head back to look at her. Ilia says nothing, just raises an eyebrow. Blake blushes and looks away towards the woods.

“So… Nothing else I should be reporting back to your parents then?” Ilia says in a teasing tone.

“Nope!” Blake says sharply.

“You sure?”

“Positive”

“Completely?”

“One hundred per cent!”

“So the longing stares you’ve been giving your blond built teammate means nothing?”

“What?! I haven’t been staring at her longingly!”

Ilia starts to laugh, “Oh honey, you stare at her more then I used to stare at you, which is saying something.”

Blake blushes harder and curls in on herself. She knew Ilia would notice, but she didn’t think she would catch on this quickly. She thought she had more time.

“We’ve… We’ve been through a lot. It doesn’t mean anything, we just look out for each other.” Blake doesn’t want to admit that Ilia is right.

“Yeah, I can see that. She was there for the fight with Adam right?” Ilia’s shifts to a more serious tone.

“Yeah, she helped me defeat him.”

“No, not that one. The one at the Academy. The one she lost her arm in.”

Blake freezes, not expecting that memory to come up. She gripped with fear as she remembers watching the anger on Yangs face as she charged into Adam and the way she seemed so lifeless right after. 

Blake has to fight the fear, reminding herself that they were both safe now. That Yang was just over by the campfire sleeping. She glances at her, watching as Yang rolls over in her sleep.

“Yeah. She lost her arm trying to fight Adam to protect me.” Blake takes a moment to watch Yang, before turning back to face Ilia.

“Losing an arm for someone doesn’t seem like something you would just do for a teammate. Unless that’s a rule in the academy?” Ilia makes a face at Blake.

“No… it’s not a rule. But Yang would do that for anyone.”

“Ok, but that can leave even the best of us in fear of fighting again. And yet she still does. She even fought Adam again. For you.”

“She fought Adam for herself.”

“Ok fair, but still.”

“Ilia stop. Yang doesn’t have feelings like that for me.”

“OK, but do _you_ have feelings for her?”

Blake stares at Ilia, thrown off by her bluntness.

“I… I don’t… Maybe?” Blake can’t look at Ilia. She takes a deep shaky breath before speaking again. “No. Not maybe. Definitely. But it doesn’t matter. I don’t know if Yang even likes girls and even if she does, there’s no way she would want to be with me. I’ve hurt her too much.”

“I don’t know, she seems pretty forgiving.”

“She might have forgiven me, but there’s no way she’ll forget it. She wouldn’t trust me enough to… to be with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I run away! And Yang deserves better than that. She deserves someone who would run into danger for her like she does for me!” Blake angrily shouts, trying not to be too loud in case she wakes anyone up.

They both stay silent for a minute as Blake tries to calm down.

Ilia breaks the silence. “Are you going too?”

“Going too what?” Blake asks.

“Runaway from her?”

“What? No. Not anymore. I promised her that.” 

“So she knows?”

“Knows that I won’t leave again? Yeah.”

“Does she know about your feelings?

“I… I don’t think so.”

“So tell her.”

“What?! No!”

“Blake. Don’t make the same mistake I did. I suffered in silence for years. It helped no one. Even if you rejected me, I would have been better for it. At least I would have known instead of guessing.”

“It’s different!”

“How?”

“I-I’m me! And Yang and I have a complicated history! And she’s gorgeous, she could have anyone so why would she want me! And like I said, I don’t even know if she’s into girls!”

“OK well first off, yes your history is complicated, but both of you are clearly trying to fix that, which is huge! Second off, you are also gorgeous, I would know, I had a huge crush on you, so are you trying to tell me I had bad taste?”

Blake can’t help but laugh at Ilia. She was flatted and embarrassed all at once.

“And thirdly,” Illia continued, “She is clearly gay. I mean she might as well have a rainbow over her head all the time, that’s how obvious she is.”

“What? No, she’s not.” Blake looks at Ilia confused.

“Oh please,” Ilia puts her hands up in the air and starts ticking off fingers as she speaks, “She wears those boots, the power stance, the aviators, I mean just the overall outfit and then to top it all off the fucking motorbike! And let’s not forget, she stares at you almost as much as you stare at her!”

Blake stares at Ilia in silence for a moment. “She stares at me?”

“Really? That’s what you took from this?”

Blake blushes. “She was probably just staring at me a lot tonight because she was concerned seeing as you were bringing news from my parents.”

“Oh my gods Blake! For someone who can see so well in the dark you are so blind!”

“I’m just being realistic.”

“Fine, then if you really think you have no shot with her, you won’t mind if I try?”

“What? You wouldn’t!” Blake stares at Ilia trying to see if she’s bluffing.

“Well if you’re so sure she’s not into you, then why can’t I shoot my shot? She’s hot, available and good with a weapon. Unless you’re absolutely sure she would turn me down?”

“I- She- I don’t know. I don’t know if she’s into girls…”

“We’ve established this, she’s definitely gay.”

“OK, so what if she is, I don’t know if she’d be into you.”

“Well, why don’t you be a good friend and find out. For me that is. Ask her what her type is.”

“What? I can’t just ask that!”

“Why not? You two are close. Surely as friends, you can talk about this? And you’d be doing me a favour. Unless it would make you too jealous?”

“No, I wouldn’t be jealous.” Blake lies. “I just- It’s just- I-”

“Great! So you’ll talk to her then!” Ilia stands up and starts walking back towards the campfire. “Be sure to find out before I leave tomorrow! Actually, isn’t she taking over from you later tonight? So you can ask her then so I can know by morning?”

“Ilia!” Blake stands up and watches her walking away.

“You’re the best Blake! I’m going to bed now, I’ll talk to you about it in the morning!” With that, Ilia turns and jogs back to the campfire.

Blake rolls her eyes and turns back around to sit down on the log, knowing that Ilia wouldn’t let this go.


	2. Conversations with Yang.

Blake wasn’t stupid. She knew Ilia wasn’t actually asking her to find out if Yang was actually into Ilia. Ilia just wanted her to talk to Yang about something that might get them talking about her own feelings. And she didn’t want to do that. Didn’t want to risk exposing herself like that. She wanted to hate Ilia’s idea, to disregard the whole nonsense idea, but the more she thought about it, the more she had to admit that Ilia had provided her with a very convenient excuse to find out how Yang felt in general.

Blake starts going through all the different scenarios of how the conversation could go between them. She thought about how she would feel if Yang wasn’t into girls at all, or how she would feel if Yang actually was gay. She thought about how she would react if Yang was actually into Ilia and what she would say. She thought about what she would do if Yang found out about her own feelings and rejected her. She thought about a lot of scenarios, but the only scenario she didn’t let herself think about was how she would react if Yang did have the same feelings back. She didn’t want to feel that hope, afraid of the pain it would bring if she let herself indulge and then, in reality, had to face the rejection. It was too risky.

Blake sat there thinking for a long time. So long, that she didn’t even realise that her shift had finished. 

Blake jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder, her weapon drawn immediately. However, her heart rate doesn’t slow down when she sees whose hand it is. Yang stands before her, hands in the air and a sleepy look on her face.

“Easy there, it’s just me. I’m taking over remember?” Yang smiles at Blake and lowers her hands.

Blake lowers her weapon sheepishly and puts it away. Glad she didn’t accidentally hurt Yang in her surprise but embarrassed that she was even surprised in the first place.

“Yes, sorry, I just didn’t hear you coming up behind me.” Blake stands awkwardly holding her elbows.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m taking over then if even my clunky steps can sneak up on you.” Yang laughs halfheartedly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Blake stares down at the ground, kicking her feet in the dirt. Up until this moment, she had been ready to bring up the subject of feelings to Yang, but now that she was standing in front of her, Blake suddenly lost all her courage.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah. I guess I’m just tired. It’s been a long day, especially with Ilia showing up.”

“Yeah, she was a bit of a surprise wasn’t she?”

“Yeah, but the good kind.”

Yang watches her, searching Blakes face for something. Blake feels her cheeks heating up and doesn’t know what to do so she starts to walk away, towards the campfire. She has her back turned to her when she hears Yang speak.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” Blake stops but doesn’t turn around.

“I don’t know. About Ilia being here because you’re parents are worried. Or about anything we told Ilia? Or we could just not talk… You could just sit with me for a bit in silence. Unless you’re too tired. I mean you’re probably tired, you’ve been awake for most of the night on watch so of course, you are. You know what forget I even asked, you go get some rest and I’ll-”

“Yes.” Blake cuts off Yangs rambles before she gets too far ahead of herself. 

She turns to see Yang looking at her with her mouth open in shock. It’s quite endearing to see her like this. Seemingly caught off guard. After a moment, Yang seems to pull herself back together.

“Y-Yes to what exactly?” Yang asks.

“Yes, I’d like to sit with you for a bit.” Blake walks back towards her and sits down on the log.

After only a moments hesitation, Yang joins her. “I… I brought a blanket. Would you like to share?”

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit cold out here.” Blake has her arms wrapped around herself. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts earlier that she’d only noticed now how cold it was away from the heat of the fire.

Yang throws the blanket over Blake’s shoulders and then moves in closer to Blake before pulling the other side over her own shoulders. Blake smiles and thanks her, trying hard not to cuddle into Yang for more warmth. 

They sit in silence for a minute. Yang keeps her eyes pinned to the forest and so Blake finds herself staring at Yang’s face, studying her. She watches as every time Yang hears even the smallest noise, her eyes dart towards it. Watches the way her face scrunches just a little when she’s trying to listen harder. The way she bites her lip and how her cheeks seem to be getting pinker, and when she looks back up at Yang’s eyes, she finds them staring back at her. Blake quickly looks away. 

Yang clears her throat before breaking the awkward silence. “Em, is there something you wanted to say?”

“No- no- it’s just-” Blake takes a deep breath and decides to just use the excuse Ilia has given her- “Ilia likes you. Like, like likes you. And she’s too embarrassed to tell you herself, so she asked me if I would find out for her if you like liked her back? That way if you reject her she won’t feel like she embarrassed herself.” Blake can’t look at Yang as she speaks.

“Like like?” Is all Yang answers.

Blake looks over at Yang and sees that Yang has a serious face on her. Blake feels her heart drop.

“Yes. Like like.” Blake studies Yang’s face, watching for a reaction.

Yang remains silent for what feels like forever. A look on her face, like she is really considering what this means for her.

“Wow. That’s quite the compliment,” Yang grins, “she doesn’t just like me, she like likes me. I heard that stuff is just reserver for kids and fairytales.”

Blake rolls her eyes and halfheartedly shoves Yang away, who immediately starts to laugh.

“Stop it, Yang, I’m serious.”

“Ok ok.” Yang stops laughing but continues to grin at Blake. “So she likes me. Seriously?”

Blake looks away. “Yes, seriously.”

“Ok well, I know she’s your friend and all and she seems nice, but I only like her, not like like her.”

Blake bites her lip, deciding to push just a little. “Why not?”

“Oh? Well… You’re not gonna go and tell her, are you? I don’t wanna hurt her feelings.” Yang looks sheepishly at Blake.

Blake smiles, liking the way Yang looks caught off guard again, “no, don’t worry, I’ll just tell her she isn’t your type.”

“Ok good and well yeah, I guess that’s also true.”

“She’s not your type?” 

“No, she isn’t.”

“So, what is your type then?”

Yang gives Blake a quizzical look. “Why do you wanna know?”

Blake feels her cheeks warming up again. “I- I dunno- we’re friends aren’t we? And friends talk about that stuff and I guess I’ve never asked before and so I’m curious?”

Yang nods, then turns to stare ahead at the woods again. “Ok, well I’ll tell you my type if you tell me yours?”

Blake mulls it over for a second. “Yeah, ok. I guess that’s fair.”

“OK, so I guess my type is strong and fierce independent. Feisty but with good intentions. Someone who stands up for what they believe in and will protect the people they love no matter the cost.” Yang looks over at Blake with a soft expression on her face and then breaks out into a grin. “And stunningly beautiful, obviously.”

Blake rolls her eyes but smiles despite herself. “Anything else he… or she... would be?”

Yang gives Blake a curious look before continuing. “And I’m also guessing that what you’re really looking for is whether or not Ilia isn’t my type because she’s a girl, and the answer to that is no. It’s not because she’s a girl. My type is definitely a girl. So she would also be that.”

“Oh…” Blake can’t help the embarrassed look on her face and so looks away from Yang, but despite this, she decides to be a little braver. She glances back over at Yang. “Yeah. Same with my type.”

Yang nods and the soft look is back on her face. “What else is your type like?”

Blake sighs and looks fully at Yang, “Well, she would be brave, so brave she would do stupid things. She would have a heart of gold and a strong sense of family, even with people she doesn’t share blood with. She would light up a whole room the second she walks in, everyone would want to talk to her, but she would only have eyes for me… I guess.” Blake looks down at her hands, fidgeting with the blanket.

“She sounds lovely,” Yang speaks lowly.

“Yeah, she’s perfect.” Blake glances up to see that Yang is watching her. “Do you… Do you like anyone in particular?”

Yang keeps watching her. She reaches out and takes one of Blake’s hands in her own. “I might… Would that bother you?”

Blake feels like she can’t breathe for a moment. “It... It depends. Is she good enough for you?”

“More than enough.” Yang smiles wide. Blake just watches her. “Do you like anyone in particular?”

Blake stays silent. She keeps watching Yang. She looks down at their interlocked fingers. She takes a deep breath, looking back up at Yang.

“Yes…” Blake’s voice is nearly a whisper.

“Who?”

“You.” 

“Oh good, because I was talking about you too.” Yang grins.

“You were?”

“Yes, dummy”

“Oh.” Blake stares at Yang blankly, vaguely aware that she was meant to react to being called a dummy, but couldn’t find it in herself to care right now.

Blake continues to stare, unsure what she’s supposed to do next. Her mind has gone completely blank, especially as she watches Yang continue to smile at her. Blake’s eyes drift down to Yang’s lips. She watches as they seem to slowly get closer and closer to her. She looks up into Yang’s eyes and sees that Yang is looking down at her lips. The same thing must have happened to her, Blake thinks, just before they finally reach each other. 

Blake closes her eyes and kisses Yang, thinking she must be in a dream. Yang kisses her softly and wraps her free hand around Blake’s waist. Blake reaches up with her own free hand and puts her palm against Yang’s cheek, trying to feel her under her skin, trying to convince herself that this was real.

When they pull away, Blake rests her forehead against Yangs, still not opening her eyes in case this is a dream. If it is, she never wants to wake up.

“Wow,” Yang whispers.

“Is this a dream?” Blake whispers back.

“Gods, I hope not.”

Blake smiles and opens her eyes, surprised to see that Yang is still there, grinning back at her like a lovesick puppy. Blake starts to giggle and Yang does the same.

And then Blake kisses her again. Just because she can. And Yang kisses her back. Both of them smiling into each others mouth. Blake pulls away again but Yang pulls her back in to keep kissing her. Blakes so happy she starts to laugh and so does Yang, and because of this they finally pull away.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just so happy, I’ve wanted this for a while now.” Yang smiles at Blake.

“You have?” Blake is shocked.

“Yes, was it not obvious?”

“Not to me! How long have you wanted this for?”

“I think I started to have a crush on you in the Academy?” Yang looks a little embarrassed by her confession.

“Oh my gods, she’s right, I am blind,” Blake says this more to herself than to Yang.

“Who’s right?” Yang looks confused.

“No one, nevermind.”

Yang looks like she wants to ask more questions, but decides not to. She then looks behind her toward the campfire. Blake follows her gaze, seeing everyone is still sound asleep. She looks back at Yang and tries to hide her yawn.

“Go on, it’s late and you still haven’t gotten any sleep,” Yang shakes her head at Blake.

“What? No, I’m fine. I wanna stay here with you and keep you company for a bit longer.” Blake has to hide another yawn as she speaks.

Yang looks very amused, “Blake, go to sleep. I’ll be fine on my own. You can keep me company tomorrow.”

Blake frowns but stands up anyway, the blanket dropping off her shoulders. “Fine. Stay safe out here.”

“I will,” Yang smiles up at her.

Blake turns to walk away but then turns back around to give Yang a quick kiss on the cheek. Yang looks stunned by the action and then breaks out into a wider smile. Blake smiles back and then walks away to the campfire.

The next morning, Blake wakes up smiling. After they’ve all had breakfast, Ilia pulls Blake aside to talk to her.

“So, did you talk to her?” Ilia asks eagerly.

“I did,” Blake replies casually.

“And?”

“And she’s not into you. Sorry, you’re not her type.”

“Blake. We both knew that was gonna happen, so tell me what I really wanna know.” Ilia’s voice is deadpan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Blake! Did you tell her how you feel?”

“I… I might have mentioned it.” Blake looks away blushing.

“And?!” Ilia’s eyes are wide and excited.

“And… a girl doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh so kissing was involved?” Ilia teases. “I can’t wait to tell your Mom you’re not dead, you’re just running around the woods of remnant kissing girls.”

“Ilia! Do not tell my Mom!”

“Fine. I’ll tell your Dad instead!” Ilia laughs.

“Ilia don’t you dare!”

“You can’t stop me!”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Do you think Ghira will try to kill her like he tried to kill Sun?”

“Ilia!”

Blake reaches for Ilia, but she’s too quick and gets out of Blakes way just in time, sticking her tongue out at Blake. Blake goes for her again but misses again. 

This continues until Blake is all out chasing Ilia in the woods. Yang watches them from the camp, no idea what they are fighting about now, but silently cheering on Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading what I wrote instead of doing my assignments.


End file.
